Switched lives
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke were born on the night of Kyuubi attack and due to a misunderstanding Naruto is raised with the Uchiha. Meanwhile Sasuke is the bearer of Kyuubi and hated by the village. Itachi always felt that something was wrong with his twin never knowing that Naruto was not his twin. So what happens when all three of them end up one the same team under Obito?femSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**I know that Kushina names her son Naruto but here it is not so. It's fan fiction so bear with it.**

 **Uchiha massacre will not happen, and it's fiction. Bear with the changes. Now if you are reading review. Sakura would not be here. As far as this story is concerned Sakura never existed so maybe Sasuke would take her role?**

 **Lastly, want any pairings in this or should I not add them? I was thinking of hinting the pairings. And it will be AU so will diverge from the cannon.**

 **Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke were born on the night of Kyuubi attack and due to a misunderstanding Naruto is raised with the Uchiha. Meanwhile Sasuke is made the bearer of Kyuubi and hated by the village. Itachi always felt that something was wrong with his twin never knowing that Naruto was not his twin. So what happens when all three of them end up one the same team under Obito? AU. Fem Sasuke.**

The whole village was up in chaos. The nine tails had attacked the village after all. Minato, the current Hokage had to stop him and the only say he knew was to seal it in someone. But there were conditions. It had to be a child, a newly born.

Fortunately her wife and Mikoto had just given birth. He could not ask Fugaku to give up one of his child so he had to seal the nine tails into his own son. He was not happy about it but it had to be done. He was sure it was not the life Kushina wanted for her son but it had to done. Hopefully his wife would understand.

He asked one of the nurses to go and bring his son to him but the poor nurse was new the stress of Kyuubi attack had her on the edge, so it was understandable that she somehow picked up the wrong kid, but no one knew it. No one but Minato.

When the nurse placed the child into his arms he was instantly aware that the child was not his. He was aware he had a boy but this was a girl. Had this nurse somehow picked up the wrong child? But he had no time to complain. If he needed to save the village he had to seal the Kyuubi now or the seal would not work. So with a mental apology to his friend Fugaku and Mikoto he took the child.

He had a demon to seal after all.

 **...**

Fugaku was surprised to say the least. The nurse had informed that his wife had twins, one boy and one girl but when he came to see them there were two boys. The nurse had told him that the Hokage had taken his child out already.

So unless the nurse had made a mistake he had two sons. One had inherited his facial lined and dark eyes and was a quite child. He named that one Itachi. Over the years Itachi had managed to establish himself as a prodigy and at age five was the pride of the clan. Well versed in ninjatsu and all form of the shinobi life.

His other son though, never in all his life had he seen a blond Uchiha. Not only that but he also had blue eyes. He vaguely reminded him of Minato but it must be a coincidence. Mikoto was loyal to him and Fugaku was too in love with Kushina to cheat.

Well as he was saying, his other child was total contradiction to how an Uchiha should be. He was loud and quite a prankster. But he was well liked, both of his boys were. They were the Uchiha heirs after all.

Well the boy was talented, but not Itachi talented but he would do. He was after all an Uchiha and thus had to be best in everything, even if he did fail in every fire related Jutsu.

Maybe he should show them the fireball jutsu next. As an Uchiha they had to know it.

 **...**

Sasuke was used to be feeling alone. As far as she can remember she had been alone. She had no family, not even a last name till the Hokage had given her one. Sasuke Uzumaki.

Uzumaki had apparently been her mother's maiden name.

She felt like she was missing something. Like someone was suppose to be at her side. A part of her soul was missing. But maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. After all if she did not know companionship she could not feel loneliness right?

Not only that buy everyone in the village hated her. She did not want to be hated. She wanted to be loved. Only the Hokage was nice to her and sometimes Uchiha and Nara clan members. Well certain Uchiha like Shisui and Obito. She liked them too and wished that one of them would adopt her, but maybe that was too much to ask.

But she had a goal. A goal for everyone to recognise her for who she was and like her. So she would be polite and no matter what happens would protect her village. She would be the best ninja and one day have the respect she wanted. And may be she would also find her family. She knew it was highly unlikely that there would be anyone alive, but if there was she wanted to meet them. But at the same time she did not want to because she was afraid of what they would say. Why was she abandoned, she wanted to know it so terribly and at the same time not want to know.

Maybe it would make others like her? She hoped. She was starting the academy tomorrow. She could not wait.

She felt that tomorrow would be special. She just hoped it would be a good kind of special.

 **I really like the idea when someone proposed it so me so I decided to do it. No guarantee on fast update. My other stories 'This time around' and 'Uchiha medic' take first priority. Well it depends upon the response I get**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke were born on the night of Kyuubi attack and due to a misunderstanding Naruto is raised with the Uchiha. Meanwhile Sasuke is made the bearer of Kyuubi and hated by the village. Itachi always felt that something was wrong with his twin never knowing that Naruto was not his twin. So what happens when all three of them end up one the same team under Obito? AU. Fem Sasuke.**

She hated school. Sasuke had thought it would be fun to be surrounded by children her age, felt that for once she would be expected. Oh, how wrong she was.

In a way she felt that children were curler than adults. So easily influenced by others.

It was not so bad when she had first arrived, some children had asked her to paly. Acted kind to her, but later refused to even look at her. She knew it was because of those adult. They had asked their children not to mingle with her.

She did not know what she had done wrong but she was alone. She felt so alone. No one payed her any attention, she had no one to turn to.

Day by day watching parents pick up their kids and shooting her nasty glares was getting old. Why did no one ever came to pick her up?

So lost in thought she was that she did not even see where she was going so she ended up bumping into someone.

"Oi, watch where you are going"

She recognised that voice. One of the only people who actually look at her, black eyes and hair and an Uchiha symbol in the back of his shirt.

In front of her stood Shisui Uchiha.

"S-Sorry"

She did not mean to bump into him, really she did not and she was really sorry. But not everyone saw it like that. People looked at her with hated eyes.

"You monster. How dare you bump into Uchiha-sama"

Those accusions of being a monster were not new but they made her flinch. She was not a monster, so why did they call her one. She had never hurt anyone.

"Go away"

She let out a yelp as a stone hit her on the head. The Uchiha looked surprised at her behaviour but surely it must be an act. Just because he was civil to her did not meant he liked her. Maybe he hated her too and was just acting.

"Oi stop, you're hurting her"

She looked in shock as he placed himself between her and her attackers. No one had ever done something like this for her. Kindness was a foreign concept to her. No one liked her enough to defend her.

In her shock and injury she stumbled to darkness. The last thing she remembered was red eyes looking at her.

 **...**

Shisui could not believe the people of leaf. Were they that shallow. He knew what the girl was. Everyone knew.

The container of Kitsune no Kyuubi. The nine tailed fox.

But it was no reason to condemn her was it? She was not the fox and had not killed people. She was simply a small child.

So on principles he had saved her but she had lost consciousness. What should he do?

He could take her to a hospital but he was not sure if they would treat her or not.

He did not knew where she lived and his house was a big no. His parents did not like her. So where could they go to?

Then it stroke him. It was a gamble he was taking. Mikoto and Fugaku were not home and would not be for a week. Only Itachi and Naruto were home. He could take her to the main branch. Sneaking her in would be easy.

What would be difficult was to get Naruto to keep a secret. That guy could not even keep what he ate in lunch as secret so this was actually a big thing. He was not sure how his clan would react about him helping her but Naruto and Itachi would help right? She was their classmate.

So it was decided, he picked up the girl and leaped into air. He quietly sneaked into the Uchiha compound without alerting anyone which was easier said than done and somehow reached the house. He ringed the door bell and hoped that Itachi opens the door but to his dismay it was Naruto.

"Shisui-niisan. Why are you here? Are you here to play? WHO IS THAT?-"

He wished Naruto would be a little more quite. How was that guy an Uchiha again? Thankfully for him Itachi arrived and he could enter.

It would be a long talk.

 **And tada. I finished this chapter. Hope you like it.**


End file.
